


Getting Caught.

by KSPForever1038



Series: The Smut Series [4]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, DontThirst, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation with Instructions, Minor Biting/Marking, Slight Magic Usage, Wickerbottom gave him a little scare, WilsinWeekJuly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSPForever1038/pseuds/KSPForever1038
Summary: He hadn't dealt with something like this in... Quite a while.





	Getting Caught.

The Constant was typically a very unforgiving place. Hound attacks, massive spiders, giants far and wide… Everything was set out to kill them on a regular basis. But with time and patience they made it, they adapted. 

More survivors made things easier overall, their small camp grew and grew as time went on. Hunting trips got harder, but were just all the more rewarding. It was Autumn again, he couldn’t remember the number at the moment, for he was a bit… Occupied.

It had been ages since he even had a hard on, let alone morning wood. Letting his fingers brush against his shaft made him tremble, sending sparks that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Taking a small peek outside his tent, he could see that everyone had already gone away to the gardens and orchards. He had time, he really did.

That’s exactly where his current situation. Hand slowly pumping up and down his dick, his other was tasked with keeping himself quiet. Precum ran down in rivers from buildup, his whimpers occasionally slipping out whenever he would rub right beneath the head. His fingers would sometimes dip too low, brushing right against his sac, and a low groan would work up in his throat.

“Ngh, please, pleasepleaseplease, I just…” He was whispering to no one, shuddering beneath his hand as he sped up, his own fingers leaving slight indents around his mouth. A little longer was all he needed, just a little longer and he’d be able to reach--

“Mr. Higgsbury, the drying racks need tending to and someone needs to go pick the… Tea leaves.” Wickerbottom had stepped into his tent, assuming the younger man was awake and was already reading off her clipboard. Beams of sunlight surrounded her, illuminating her wispy grey hairs and porcelain skin. By the time she looked up and saw him sprawled back against the beefalo fur blankets, her cheeks brightened with pink.

“M-M’Lady, I--” It was as if his dick was on fire, his hand bolting away as soon as he was caught, stuffing it away and “out of sight”.

“This certainly is no way for a gentleman to act, hm?... You must be running a fever, you’re burning bright red.” Pulling shut the flap behind her she stepped even closer, watching him strain in his hand despite her presence. “Tell me, Higgsbury… Were you close?”

“P-Pardon?”

“Were you close? You’re turning purple, breathe.” Her eyes practically pierced his soul as he did what she told him to, small puffs of nervous air escaping whenever he made eye contact. “Good… Start slow.”

“What?! M’Lady, I would highly appreciate it if--”

“What’s that? You wish to disappoint me, Higgsbury?” Her hand snuck under his chin, lifting it up and rubbing her thumb against his cheek. He melted in her palm, a slow shake of his head answering her question.

“Then do me a favor and give me a good show.”

His hand slowly slipped back down, hissing from sensitivity of his dick as he grasped himself. His movements were a bit shaky, for he wasn’t expecting an audience, but… He was getting loud again, he had to cover--

“Don’t even think about keeping those sweet noises in, Higgsbury.” A finger was held to her lips before a second one raised up, a small swirl and a whisper spelt out. A band of purple took over his other hand, pinning it down against the blankets with a yelp.

“Mmgh!”

  
  


“Everyone is away on a hunt… If you’re going to be a horny little scientist, you get to be loud for me.” His eyes almost rolled back, a keen rising right out of his throat as he gripped a bit firmer. “Faster, there you go. Getting there again, aren’t you?”

“Yes, please Miss!”

“Slow down a bit, you want this to be good. Rub right under, there you go!” A bright smile beamed across her face, letting her hands slide up and rub circles into his thighs. He trembled and thrust up into his fist, panting out as he let his thumb rub at that particular spot right beneath the head.

“Soaking, aren’t you? Dripping wet just from this, from me rubbing my hands against your strong thighs?”

“Please…”

“Just want to come, hm? Just want to fuck your hand until you paint yourself white?”

“So much, I want, mmph, I want it--!” He was almost startled from the lips suddenly against his neck, kissing up a trail before a hot tongue dragged against the crook.

“Keep going, that’s a good scientist… Been so long, hasn’t it?”

“V-Very, very long!”

“I must not be doing a good job if you’re still talking~” Her lips were right against his ear this time, licking along the shell of it before she nibbled at the lobe. Her teeth scraped back down his neck, leaving behind bruises that would be coverable with his shirt, but the fact that she left them..

His vision had gone hazy, the pleasure from each of his spots being hit as he pumped himself with a new ferocity.

“I can see it, you’re so close, hm? Ready to cum for me?” Her whispers had gone husky, lips now pecking their way across his cheek and turning his head towards her. His nods almost collided with her forehead and she giggled, letting out a legitimate giggle, before her nose brushed against his.

“Cum for me, Wilson~” Their lips mashed together, muffling the very last of his cries as the white spilled over. He continued to pump despite this, milking himself dry as she took over his mouth with ease.

By the time he fell limp he felt tired all over again, watching as she ran a finger through the mess he left behind.

“Good boy… Perhaps next time, we’ll be able to fully enjoy this together, hmn?” As she got up and fixed her appearance, his eyes became even heavier.

Although his dick gave a rather interested twitch.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! I have a Tumblr now!! @ KSPForeverWriting! Go check it out! Lemme know if there's any odd typos or anything!


End file.
